Captain Marvel (film)
''Captain Marvel ''is an upcoming film and the twenty-first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and It will be part of Phase 3 set in the 1990s and telling Captain Marvel's origin. Plot "Based on the Marvel comic character first appearing in 1968, the story follows Carol Danvers as she becomes one of the universe’s most powerful heroes when Earth is caught in the middle of a galactic war between two alien races. Set in the 1990s, “Captain Marvel” is an all-new adventure from a previously unseen period in the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe." Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **McKenna Grace as Young Carol Danvers **London Fuller as Young Carol Danvers *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Annette Bening as a to-be-confirmed character *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Jude Law as Mar-Vell/William Lawson *Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass *Rune Temte as Bron-Char *Kenneth Mitchell as Joseph Danvers *Colin Ford as Steve Danvers *Robert Kazinsky as a to-be-confirmed character *Ana Ayora as to-be-revealed character *Vik Sahay as a to-be-confirmed character *Clayton Chitty as a to-be-confirmed character *Pete Ploszek as a to-be-confirmed character *Chuku Modu as a to-be-confirmed character *Devon Werkheiser as a to-be-confirmed character Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel is introduced. *Nick Fury appears. *Phil Coulson appears. *Korath the Pursuer appears. *Ronan the Accuser appears. *Skrulls are introduced. *Talos is introduced. *Mar-Vell/William Lawson is introduced. *Minn-Erva is introduced. *Maria Rambeau is introduced. *Minn-Erva is introduced. *Att-Lass is introduced. *Bron-Char is introduced. Taglines *Higher. Further. Faster. *Discover What Makes Her A Hero. *Everything begins with a hero. *Hope begins with a hero. Production In May 2013, the The Hollywood Reporter reported that Marvel Studios has a script for a Ms. Marvel feature.A Spago dinner sets the stage for Downey's epic contract talks that could lead to more "Avengers" and "Iron Man 4" -- or a new Tony Stark In August 2014, Kevin Feige revealed that Captain Marvel is a character the film studio would like to explore."evin Feige On Marvel’s Responsibility To Be Diverse And A Possible Captain Marvel MovieBlack Panther - Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel In October 2014, the movie was announced as part of their upcoming slate of films.Captain Marvel Soars Into the Marvel Cinematic Universe In early April 2015, Feige revealed that Captain Marvel appeared in an early draft of the Avengers: Age of Ultron screenplay, but was removed since the character had not yet been cast, saying, “It didn’t feel like the time. We didn’t want to introduce her fully formed flying in a costume before you knew who she was or how she came to be."Here’s Why You Won’t See Captain Marvel In ‘Avengers: Age Of Ultron’ By mid-April, it was announced that Nicole Perlman and Meg LeFauve would be writing the screenplay.Nicole Perlman & Meg LeFauve to Write Marvel's 'Captain Marvel' The duo were made into a writing team, after impressing Feige with separate takes on the character.'Captain Marvel' Movie Targets 'Inside Out' and 'Guardians' Writers In February 2015, Marvel pushed the release date from July 6, 2018 to November 2, 2018.Marvel Studios Schedules New Release Dates for 4 Films In May 2015, Marvel had discussions with Ava DuVernay to direct this film or Black Panther.Marvel Courting Ava DuVernay to Direct Diverse Superhero Movie (Exclusive) In June 2016, Variety reported that Brie Larson was the frontrunner to portray Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel with THR reporting that Niki Caro and Jennifer Kent both being considered as the director of the film.Brie Larson the Frontrunner to Play Captain Marvel (EXCLUSIVE)Brie Larson Circling 'Captain Marvel' Superhero Movie In July 2016, Larson was announced as Danvers for the film at the San Diego Comic Con 2016.Brie Larson officially announced as Captain Marvel On August 24, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter has reported that Niki Caro, Lesli Linka Glatter and Lorene Scafaria are on the shortlist of female directors to direct the film which also included Jennifer Kent and Jennifer Yuh.'Captain Marvel' Director Search Narrows (Exclusive) Trivia *In the comics, there have been 8 different Captain Marvels. This movie will focus on the story of the female Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers, making this the second Marvel film to feature a female character as the lead after Elektra (2005). *Katheryn Winnick, Natalie Dormer, Emily Blunt, Katee Sackhoff, Yvonne Strahovski and Rebecca Ferguson had been rumored for the title role before Brie Larson was cast. *This will be the twenty-first film to be released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Will use Carol Danvers full body outfit not the swimsuit design. *This would be Nicole Perlman's second time writing for a Marvel film, she previously wrote the first draft of Guardians of the Galaxy. *Carol Danvers was rumor to make her cinematic debut in 2018's Avengers: Infinity War, which will lead into her solo as Captain Marvel in 2019 but her logo was shown in a post end credit scene for Avengers: Infinity War. *This film will not focus on Captain Mar-Vell, but on Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (who was previously known as Ms. Marvel). *Captain Marvel was announced at a Marvel Event in October 2014. *Brie Larson has been circling around the role of Captain Marvel and has said she would love to take the offer. She would later cast for the role. *When Brie Larson was announced at the end of the San Diego Comic Con for Marvel's panel, she took part of a photo selfie with the cast and crew of Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Black Panther. *It has been rumored that Angelina Jolie has been offered $20 million to direct the film. *Elizabeth Wood and Emily Carmichael are the short list to direct the movie. *Brie Larson was officially announced as Carol Danvers on July 23rd, 2016 during the Marvel movies panel at San Diego Comic Con. *Ronda Rousey had expressed interest in playing the title role. *Jennifer Kent and Jennifer Yuh Nelson were in the running to direct the film. *DeWanda Wise was originally cast as Maria Rambeau but dropped out due of a scheduling conflict with her recently renewed television series She's Gotta Have It. Gallery Captain Marvel-1.jpg Carol Danvers.jpg Carol Danvers-1.jpg Maria Rambeau.jpg Mar-vell and Carol.jpg Nick Fury-CM.jpg Starforce.jpg Talos and Skrulls.jpg Ronan CM01.jpg Bronn-Charr and Minn-Erva.jpg Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_Marvel_Logo.jpg Captain_Marvel_Logo_SDCC.jpg Captain_Marvel_Teaser_Poster.jpg Brie Larson reading Captain Marvel book.jpg Captain Marvel Production 01.jpg B-0.jpg Captain_Marvel_EW_Cover.jpg 2018_Updated_Captain_Marvel_Logo.jpg Captain Marvel Transparent 2018 Logo.png Captain_Marvel_BCC_Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Dolby Poster.jpg Captain Marvel IMAX Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Real 3D Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Character Poster 01.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 02.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 03.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 04.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 05.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 06.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 07.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 08.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 09.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 10.jpg Empire-march-captain-marvel-newsstand-cover.jpg Videos Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Trailer 2 Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Born Free” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Climb” TV Spot Go HigherFurtherFaster With Captain Marvel This Year Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Special Look Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Featurette Interviews CAPTAIN MARVEL Announced at Marvel Comic Con 2016 Panel - Brie Larson Kevin Feige On Brie Larson As Captain Marvel And Future of MCU 'Captain Marvel' ET Visits the Set With Star Brie Larson! (Exclusive) External links *Captain Marvel on IMDB References Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Captain Marvel